hangout_roleplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Pit (Hipper's Version)
Pit Oh sweet, my own page! Man, I never thought I'd see the day where I make the wiki! Uh...uh...what am I supposed to say? Uh..oh yeah! I better describe myself! I was one of the main characters in this HUGE story! I can't quite remember the name though...hmm, something about a universe and roleplaying, I think? I wish I could check the title, but I can't read either! Aww...well, guess I better explain my story, huh? Sorry to keep you waiting! History Once upon a time...no, no! That's too generic! There's gotta be a better way to start this! Hm....uh....ooh, I got it! One day, a while back, there was this bald guy named Gru who sent me, Ruby Rose, and...uh...who was the last one? Oh yeah, it was Sans! Couldn't forget him! Or what he did....uh...uh....man, I feel uncomfortable JUST thinking about it! Anyway, we WERE originally sent there to destroy the server, since he wanted revenge on this legendary hero named Joke Explainer Peter, but...we mostly just joked around instead. However, I had to go to the restroom during one part...which was the absolute WORST time to go there! You see, while I was away, Joke Explainer Peter got to talk to Ruby and Sans, but NOT Me! To this day, I'm STILL kinda jealous that I missed a chance to get his autograph! Moving on, Gru apparently found out that we weren't following his orders anymore, and LITERALLY backstabbed Sans! However, someone else came in (Geno, was it?) and managed to kill off Gru. It was like one surprise after another! I had NO idea that was coming! Props to the RPers for such clever thinking! Oops! Sorry! I must've been fanboying back there! I just LOVE a good story, you know? Anyway, for some strange reason, only me and Ruby were there to fight him! Joke Explainer Peter didn't show up! I mean, isn't he the hero of that place? Shouldn't he be protecting them? Oh well, what can you do? I guess he had to do some kind of hero training. Anyway, at first, Geno was WAY too strong for us to handle! With strength like his, I thought I WAS done for! However, in a twist of fate, Sans used the last of his energy to help us defeat Geno once and for all, and we were able to save everybody! DEFINETLY one of the happiest moments in my life! WAIT! Don't go! I still have more to tell you! I was fortunate enough to make the next arc of the server, where I got to go on EVEN more great adventures! My newest adventure began when I was busy sleeping in my bed, dreaming about some of my favorite things, like food, hot springs and opening treasure chests! However, my dreams came to an end when these two guys woke me up out of the blue! One of them was this snail guy named Escargoon, and the other was this worshipping guy named TonyDavidJones. For some reason, they thought I was a girl! I have NO idea where that joke comes from, but I REALLY hope it isn't from something I said! Oops, almost lost track there! Anyway, back to the story, the two questioned me about where they were, and I was happy to explain it to them! However, things started to get WAY out of control when Escargoon started questioning me about Ruby. You see, back then, I had this...well...uh...I had this secret crush on Ruby Rose, and I REALLY didn't want anyone to know about it! I'm terrible with romance, and if Lady Palutena or Viridi found out, I was afraid I was gonna get non stop teased by them! Well, OK..maybe Lady Palutena would've understood, but I STILL didn't wanna risk it! Darn it, am I getting off track again? Sorry! I'll try to get better at this! I've never had to self explain myself on a wiki before! They usually have someone already have it done for me! Oh well, I guess you can't get something done right unless you do it yourself, eh? Anyway, after a while of trying to hide my feelings as best as I could, Escargoon eventually pushed me over my limits, and I got REALLY angry at them! In fact, I was so mad, I managed to drive both of them off of Skyworld! Thank goodness they were okay! I would've HATED to have myself be responsible for the death of two innocent people...or, in this case, one innocent person and one innocent snail. As much as I hated to admit it, Escargoon was right. I did have feelings for Ruby, and I felt like the only way to let my feelings out is to talk to Lady Palutena about it. At first, things were gonna smoothly...BUT..alright, you guys probably won't believe me when I say this, but out of the blue, a HUGE amount of characters start popping in left and right, trying to see me! It was like I was a celebrity or something! Oh man, imagine all the things I'd do if I was a celebrity! I could b-wait, I'm going off track again! Anyway, after finally spilling the truth and getting attacked by a plant, I decided that the only way to truly settle this was to go out and tell Ruby myself! Me, along with someone named ICE, Escargoon and a bunch of other great friends of mine, went down somewhere underground...uh...darn it, I forgot the name! It's been a while since I've last seen that place, so my memory might be foggy! Anyway, we went into this hotel, where something even worse happened! I got ambushed by Wario (a person I don't have much experience with outside of Super Smash Brothers.) and robbed by him! I'm not sure what happened next, but Wario disappeared. I think he might've been warped or something, I'm STILL not exactly positive! Moving on, we then met up with the owner of the hotel, a weird but surprisingly nice robot. He let us have a room for free, as long as we helped him gather stones. Did he ever get the stones he wanted? I'm not entirely sure. Now where was I? Oh yeah! We went over to the room, and we rested up for the night. As Lady Palutena knows, I LOVE sleeping and I LOVE pillows, so this was a great moment for me! The next day, after being questioned by a person named Soul. At the time, I had no clue who he was, but eventually, I did find out that he's a HUGE fan of mine! I'm always happy to have fans of mine! It's GREAT to have people from outside my series support me! I need all the positivity I can get! Wait, was I off track? Man, I need more practice with this! Alright, this time, I PROMISE I won't go off track! Back to the story, I went over to Ruby's room, and after a little bit of a nervous breakdown, I finally opened up to her. However, in probably the most heartbreaking moment of my life...she turned me down. I shouldn't have cried about, I mean, it was COMPLETELY understandable why she turned me down. She had a boyfriend already, and I think it'd be pretty hard to have two boyfriends at once, don't you think? However, at the time, I thought this was the END for me, so I couldn't hold it in anymore and ran out of the room crying! When I reached outside, I met something I thought I'd never see...two me's! I'm NOT kidding! There was this small, weird looking version of me (I THINK it was from a cartoon or something, not sure about that one either) and one that looked EXACTLY like me! We got along pretty well, but thing started to go bad when Escargoon came in. Still a little angry about being rejected like that, I ACCIDENTALLY took out my anger on Escargoon and called him all these horrible things I'm too ashamed to list! Oh, and uh..I think he was turned into an eggplant too? Something like that. Anyway, the three of us decided to split up and meet up again later. I had a great idea that we all should go back up to Skyworld and tell Lady Palutena about this, but I'm not sure she ever DID get to see the three of us. Can you imagine how cool it would've been if there were three of me serving her? People like Hades and Medusa would get defeated in a flash if there were three of us attacking them at once! Ooh! We would also be able to do a lot of great things together, like playing video games with each other, having eating contests-wait, did the cartoon version of me like to eat? I'm not sure about that. I'm sure he would have LOVED to, though! Anyways, surprise, surprise, I met up with Escargoon AGAIN in the forest. I felt REALLY bad about telling him off like that, so I apologized to him the BEST I could! Fortunately, he forgave me, and we became good friends again! Moving on, apparently Skyworld was in BIG trouble! Lady Palutena was apparently gone, and Viridi had taken over! I thought we were doomed for a little bit, since I had NO way to get back up there...since...well...I can't fly! Thankfully, someone named Dunkey came in and warped us both back! As soon as we got back there, I ran as FAST as I could to the temple! However, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be! You see, she was talking....uh...I think something about a Reset Bomb? Ooh, and there was that tournament too! I couldn't miss out the tournament for the world, so I happily joined! At first, the tournament was going pretty well for me! I was able to beat the cartoon version of myself...who then got crushed by something HUGE! Eesh! I guess you could say he had a crushing defeat, huh? Heh Heh! Man, I really crack myself up sometimes! Surprisingly, I was also able to beat this short yellow guy named Minion Homer, who apparently was a HUGE threat in the story! Wait, if he was so powerful, then how come he lost so easily? Do you think he-he threw the fight on purpose? Then does that mean...all that hard effort I put into fighting him was for NOTHING?! Alright, alright, just calm down, let-let's just continue! Moving on, my final fight in the tournament was probably the 2nd most surprising thing to happen to me! (I'll get to the first one later on, don't worry!) The opponent I had to fight was none other than the girl who broke my heart...Ruby! At first, I didn't have the courage to fight her. I still had feelings of anxiety and sadness towards her, and I just COULDN'T make myself do it. However, in something I would've never expected, Viridi came down and gave me sort of a talk to get myself back together! She even admitted to-to...well..having feelings for me. I always knew she was hiding something from me, but I didn't know it was like this! Although something did sail, my dreams of winning the tournament sunk! Ruby was TOO much for me to handle, with that incredible speed of hers! However, we did manage to make it up, and we're even friends now too! But this is where the happy stuff ends. Sigh. Boy, this is gonna be a doozy. Remember how I said I was gonna reveal the biggest twist that happened to me? Well, now's the time I reveal it! I hope you're paying attention! So, apparently, this Minion Homer person I defeated earlier...well, uh..thanks to these magical rock things called the Infinimeme stones, he was able to disintegrate people JUST by snapping! And to make things worse, I WAS one of his victims! For a long time, I was absent from the RP and I COMPLETELY missed out on all the action! I thought my adventure was all over...until, one day, something-something great happened. You see, unknown to me at the time, I was actually reincarnated back to life! However, I had lost ALL of my memories, and ALL of my powers too! There was this nice man named Mr. Flanders who managed to take me in, and raise me for a while I was still recovering too! One day, while Mr. Flanders was making a peach pie for me, and he was showing me the pit of it. And, just like that, I remembered exactly who I was! I never thought I would see the day where a fruit would help me get my whole life back together! I guess food REALLY is that amazing after all! However, there was still one MAJOR problem I had...I still had lost ALL of my powers! I yelled as loud as I could for Lady Palutena to come help me, but she never came! Instead, Sans (who somehow managed to come back to life), Pitoo and some others came to help me! They took me back to Skyworld, and showed me what a mess the place had became! Lady Palutena and Viridi had apparently BOTH died, and now Skyworld was in ruin! I would've loved to help, I REALLY would've, but I have NO powers to use! I was just an average human, making me a LOT easier to kill! I decided to retreat to an island, where I currently live a pretty relaxing life there. I just hope one day I can get my powers back, and bring Skyworld back to its former glory! I won't let Lady Palutena down...well, okay, I might have already...but I'll turn that down back into an up! Well, I guess that's my story, isn't it? Thank you guys SO much for reading it over! I really appreciate it! I hoped you enjoyed my great story, and I hopefully will have more to come! Pit, out! Wait, what do you mean I forgot something?! Are you saying that-Oh sweet! I guess my wish for more to come DID come true! Alright, let me try to explain. I was in my island house one day, sleeping again, when suddenly, I felt this HUGE thump in my chair! The thump was apparently SO strong that it sent me into the air, made me do a flip, and THEN crash back down! Now that HAS to be the weirdest way I've ever woken up! Anyway, it turns it the kick was from none other than Joke Explainer Peter! He, along with this weird orange and this clown Man, wanted to interrogate me for some reason! I happily obliged though...I mean, it's my chance to finally talk to Joke Explainer Peter! How could I turn down such a great opportunity...and, well, I didn't really have a choice either. The three of them asked me about various stuff to see if I was working with this....uh, what's the name again? I think it was Fackwad or something like that. Anyway, it first it went normally and I honestly answered everything I could. But then, the questions became a LOT weirder! They started asking me stuff that the RPers were telling them to! It was REALLY awkward for me, and I had trouble answering them...especially that milk one! I can't believe I was THAT close to getting Lady Palutena back too! Oh well, I'll find a way some day! Hopefully. Oh yeah, and GREAT news! I got my powers back again! After Neptune came in out of nowhere and shoved a plot device down my throat, I magically turn into an angel again! I don't know what that was I ate, but it must've been the BEST plot device ever! Anyway, I'm currently with Peter and his friends, trying to defeat the...darn it, I forgot his name again! Alright, I'm FOR sure positive that it was Fatcod or something! Relationships Neptune Oh, her? She's pretty fun to be with! We had a lot of great moments 4th wall breaking together! I would totally win against her, though! No questions asked! Ruby Rose She's a good friend of mine, too! I haven't see her in FOREVER, though, so I have NO idea what she's been up to lately! Joke Explainer Peter Even though he DID interrogate me for some strange reason, he seems pretty cool! And he's such a legendary hero too! How could I turn down a chance to join him? Palutena Lady Palutena? Oh, yeah! She's my goddess! As captain of her army, it's my sworn duty to serve her at ALL costs! Unfortunately...she, isn't around anymore...but I DID almost get her back! If only I would've guessed beverage! Dang it! Viridi Me and her used to bicker a lot, but I always knew she was hiding something from me. And apparently, I WAS right! She had a secret crush on me all along! Unfortunately, she's also dead too. Sans He...uh...Next! Next! I am NOT bringing that up! sans: that's okay kiddo, i'll do it for you, i boned his "lady palutena", thus i call him son. however when i was killed by gru, my soul lived on and managed to defeat geno and save them, i don't know what he thinks of me now, probably nice thoughts, probably all nice thoughts WHOA! How did get you here?! I-I thought everyone WAS supposed to stay on their own page or something! sans: nah i'm a rule breaker, plus it got boring on my page... anyways i oughta continue with this, even though pit doesn't like me all that much, for some reason, he had a framed picture of me and ruby in his room, which kinda kickstarted all of arc 3... so i guess that's a good thing that came from all this. Wait, my framed picture started an ENTIRE arc?! Wow! I never thought a framed picture would do that much! But uh.....wait, you think I dislike you? No way! I don't dislike ANYBODY! Well...okay, there is Hades, and Medusa, and all the bad guys I've beaten...but for the most part, I LIKE almost everybody! I just...well...dislike what you DID! It's NOTHING personal...or would it be? I'm not sure. I think I'm starting to confuse myself! sans: my son everybody Escargoon He was kind of sketchy at first, but we've become REALLY good friends now! I haven't seen him in forever, either, so I'm not sure what he's up to as well. sans: um, i've got some bad news for you Sans?! You're here again?! Oh swe-WAIT, bad news? Wha-what's the bad news? He wasn't hurt or killed, was he?! sans: yeah he died in the snap Aw man! Not him too! First me, and NOW him?! Sans, If I may ask, just how powerful WAS this snap anyway? If it was strong enough to kill both me AND him, then WHO knows how much damage it could've done! sans: i mean uh, it did wipe out half the universe, including that blonde girl who liked you... so uh... it must be ''universal ''*rimshot* HALF THE UNIVERSE?! Thats insane-WAIT! A blonde girl LIKED me? W-wow! I-I didn't know I was liked by someone! I wish I could meet them! Ooh, are they a fan of mine? I'd LOVE to have a fan! That would be AWESOME! Uh..uh.. I GOTTA make a good impression for her! Does my face look alright? Whenever I'm in these kind of situations, my face ALWAYS turns red and I have NO idea why! sans: uh pit... she's dead... viridi is dead... Wait...that was Viridi?! Gah! You're right! How COULD I forget?! I'm sorry Sans, I REALLY am! I must've been carried back there! Alright, just gotta calm down! Take deep breaths! Whoo...whoo....whoo..Alright! I feel MUCH better now! sans: whatever ya say pall... i'm gonna go to kaptain skurvy's page You're going to another page?! Wow, that sounds fun! I'd LOVE to join you! But....but that's breaking the rules! And angels like me aren't SUPPOSED to break the rules! But...on the other hand...it sounds like a lot of FUN! Uh...uh...oh man, what do I do?! Dark Pit I haven't talked muched to Pittoo in this RP, but we're good friends! He usually acts all gloom and dark, and insult me whenever I see him, but I ALWAYS try to make just as happy as I am! I know somewhere deep inside, he's enjoying my company! I haven't see him lately, either. Dang, I have a lot of friends I haven't caught up with, don't I? HoS Pit and Captain N Pit Those guys were cool! Seeing three of myself was AWESOME! Unfortunately, the cartoon one did die, but I think the other one is still alive! Sans told me he was inside some stomach, but I'm SURE he's escaped by now! At least, I hope. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Played by Hipper Category:Characters introduced in Arc 2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Kid Icarus Category:Characters Category:Planeptune Tournament Participants